A school romance
by Xisca
Summary: Harry finds all of a sudden a letter sent by a person he would never expect to write him or even talk to him. The letter reveals the persons inner feelings and Harrys attitude to this person begins somehow to change... Harry x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

It was a usual day at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they were done with dinner the three of them walked chatting up the moving stairs to their dorms. They were glad that this boring and never ending day was finally over. Well at least almost – homework still had to be done…

Ron and Hermione stayed in the room downstairs to continue chatting while Harry left to get some books he had to return to the library. He gently tossed his cape away and headed for his desk as suddenly something strange caught his attention. Right on his pillow something white was standing out from the red Gryffindor-like bedding. As confused Harry took a closer look, he noticed that it was a small envelope lying there. Wondering from where it might have come from, he totally forgot about what he was going to do and took the envelope instead.

Something unexpected happened. The moment he had touched the paper it began to rise up in the air in order to stop in about the height of Harrys eyes. In less than a second it unfolded it by itself as if it would know that the finder was the right person to read its content.

Harry was speechless and barely moved a little forward to the letter that was now hanging right in front of him – flying of course. Then a low voice which seemed to be familiar began to speak and started to read the letter.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing you this tiny letter because I just can't take it any longer. _

_I can't take it that I have to see you everyday – every single day without you knowing what I feel for you._

_This might be useless because I don't think you're reciprocating my feelings to you, _

_But I just can't have this hiding in me any longer. _

_I love you._

_I always did. Since I first laid my eyes upon you. _

_But I also knew and still know that our families have differences that are very hard to overcome. _

_And don't forget my friends – they hate you. Oh how can they? I don't understand. _

_These are the reasons why I acted so – how shall I put it – weird around you._

_Some might say I even was mean or well..disgusting to you and your friends. _

_But you have to understand – I'm way too shy to talk to you in person. _

_So I wrote this letter to you as the only way to express my feelings._

_I hope you understand._

_In love,_

_Draco Malfoy."_

The letter slowly closed again in order to glide back to the pillow where it used to lie.

Harry was absolutely breath taken. He didn't know what to do – shall he laugh? Or rather cry? His thoughts shot confused through his head. _"Is this a bad joke?"_ – He couldn't tell.

But then suddenly a spell came to his mind he read of some days ago - a spell that would reveal the sender or owner of a letter or owl or any other of that kind. But the result was unsatisfying. It said that the writer indeed was Draco Malfoy.

"_But it can't be..there is no way Draco would like me. The way he treats me..!" _

An unknown feeling came over him and he wasn't able to name it but for only a second his only thought was: _"He likes me."_ The feeling almost felt blissful to him but as soon as he realized what he was thinking he shook the thought away from him and decided that it was the worst joke he's ever heard and decided not to fall for it. First he wanted to show the letter to Ron and Hermione, but in the room downstairs were too many people. He didn't want everyone to know – at least not yet. Not until he hasn't found out what it was about. He was going to show them later.

Happy about the fact that he at last figured what to do, he headed back downstairs where he would find his impatient friends already waiting for him.

Hermione: _"Where for god's sake have you been? How long can it take to get a bunch of books, Harry?"_

Right after Hermione's words the actual reason why he went upstairs came back into his mind. A little ashamed he answered:

"_Uuh..damn it! I'm sorry I'm gonna get them right now!"_

And so he ran off right the way back where he came from.

Ron and Hermione were puzzled and she merely said: _"Boys.." ,_ shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ron made a face and tried to defend Harry by explaining to Hermione that he's in a difficult phase of the month right now.

"_Ron..he doesn't have his period!"_, she answered and both began to laugh hysterically.

When Harry came back they still were laughing but they ended it abruptly when they noticed him. He still was too occupied thinking about the letter he had read a few minutes ago to notice that they were laughing because of him. Then they started doing their homework – one more concentrated than the other one. Hermione noticed that Harry was obviously thinking of something else than their essay about "Important flying creatures in history". So when everyone else had left the room Hermione began to speak addressing Harry:

"_What is up with you, Harry? You forgot about the books earlier this evening and you're apparently not concentrating at all on your essay. It seems as if something would bother you. So stop being a fool and tell us!"_

Harry wasn't prepared for a question of that kind and started to stumble. Then he sighed.._"Alright..there really is something I have to tell you…"_

And so he told Ron and Hermione everything what had happened up in his room. While listening to Harry, Ron got redder and redder obviously trying to hold something back. But the moment Harry said the name of the person who signed the letter he couldn't hold it any longer. Ron started to cackle, fell over on the floor and laughed hysterically until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Hermione: _"Ron! Get yourself together! You're so childish…I actually think that is more concerning than funny. Harry, we have to find out what the purpose of this letter was."_

Harry: _"That's an easy thing to say but how do we find out?"_

Hermione answered with a rather devilish smile on her face: _"I suppose we have to capture him, give him some of the potion that makes him say the truth and only the truth. That's how we're gonna find out!"_

With those words Hermione flung up and headed to the girls' dorms.

Over her shoulders she said: _"I'm gonna take care of the potion. You better think of a way getting Draco. Good Night"_

Hermione left stunned Harry and Ron. _"I love it when she get's so impulsive", _Ron said. Harry gave him a strange look and said: _"Anyways..how the hell are we going to get him?"_

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders, stood up and said: _"Well, the only thing I know is that I'm tired and that I have to wake up deadly early tomorrow – so let's just sleep over it. Haha maybe our dream is going to tell us what to do". _Laughing he went up the stairs leading to the boys' dorms.

Harry followed him with his eyes as Ron suddenly stopped, turned around and asked: _"Harry? Man..aren't you tired?"_

Harry: _"Ya, I'll be right there I still have to return these books!"_

Ron – sighed: _"Oh Harry..the library closed hours ago! Where did you leave your head?"_

Harry glancedat the huge clock standing in the recreation room and noticed that Ron was right – something that doesn't happen too often. Feeling a gush of tiredness Harry stood up, took the books from the library and slowly followed Ron. It felt like forever until he finally reached his bed and he didn't even change – he was way too tired and fell asleep right away.

Soo this is it..my first story. I hope you like it! And well…please review!!

Thanks for reading by the way 


	2. A Dream

Chapter two

Chapter two

**The dream**

Harry fell asleep as soon as he fell on his bed but he didn't quite sleep well. He rolled himself from the one end of the bed to the other about every two minutes – he barely stayed inside the bed. It presented itself a very chaotic view but well his dream was even more confusing…

_Harry found himself in __a familiar seeming room but he just couldn't tell where it was. The room was dark and the air felt kind of moist – it was hard for Harry to breathe. Then all of the sudden some lights were coming up to Harry – getting faster and faster. Scenting danger his feet wanted to run away – as fast as they could. But somehow the just didn't move. Panic overcame Harry and as if it was a reflex his hand tried to reach his wand which should be in his pocked…should have been. Harrys heart began to beat faster and faster. Sweat ran down his temples. His breath was going off as if he just ran a marathon. _

_He was scared. He was scared to death. He felt just like a tiny mouse sitting in a trap knowing that its time has come and that there was no way out. He was paralyzed. Right in that moment he just wished that it might be over soon.__ Then a thought shot through his mind – death eaters? _

_The lights finally stopped. Suddenly they were distributed ar__ound him in a circle like form and the darkness was replaced by a brightness Harry has never experiences in a way like that before. His cramped muscles began to relax a little bit again – 'No death eaters…' – else there would have been anything else but light. But still there was something hiding in the lightness. Harry could feel someone's or presence. He couldn't tell if there was just one person or more._

_All the sudden several black points appeared and began to move against Harry. The panic overwhelmed him again and he tried to run away just like he did before – but just like before…he couldn't move. _

_Everything next would happen very fast. _

_Harry was too scared to watch the dots becoming devilish smirking faces so he closed his eyes. He pushed his eye lids together so hard – it almost hurt. _

_He then felt like a dozen hands all over his body pushing him forwards and turning him around so he would lose his balance and would fall to the ground. He hit the hard ground and moaned loudly ..too weak to scream. __Because of the fall his eyes opened abruptly but he wished he wouldn't have done it. _

_The dark dots that had transformed into men wearing black capes with scary masks on their faces looked like as if they would merge to a huge dark shadow. They built up like a big wall and would crash on Harry like a crashing wave. _

_Harry felt like drowning. Drowning in a dark, black sea. First he was struggling – struggling to might escape from death itself but soon everything felt so unnecessary and insuperable. _

_Then something unexpected happened. Right the moment when Harry gave up all hope that he could gather in his shattered soul, a light lightened up in the darkness around him and he heard a low voice calling his name. _

'_Harry…Harry…HARRY!'_

_It became louder and louder and Harry felt new energy and a strong will to survive sprouting in him. He swam against the stream of dark energy and bad feelings. It felt as if he was fighting forever but then he finally reached the light. It felt like sunlight softly stroking his skin. And indeed…he wasn't in this dusty, dark room anymore. He found himself lying in the grass. Was he lying on grass? Actually there was something else also._

_Something soft and warm. He blinked and looked up where he would recognize a well known face._

_Silky silver eyes looked straight in his. _

_But something else caught Harrys eyes attention. There were lips so well shaped…so…kissable. _

_And those beautiful lips came closer. And closer. _

_Harry felt like he has never felt before – he became a strange prickling feeling in his stomach – it felt like as if he was flying high._

_He softly closed his eyes and felt those lips he had admired the seconds before on his very own lips. He opened his mouth and a tongue softly pushed itself into his mouth and barely touched his tongue…_

An annoying sound dragged Harry out of his dreams – away from this idyllic place…this wonderful person…those silky lips.

When he was fully was in his senses he realized what he just dreamed. He startled up and sat straight up in his bed.

'_Did I just dream of kissing a boy? …kissing…Draco?'_

His face turned red even thinking about it. He immediately got out of the bed as he noticed that something had happened. On his sheets there was a small but unmissable stain…

His face got even redder – if that was still possible. He looked around making sure that there wasn't anyone that could have noticed his Malheur and quickly used a spell to make the stain vanish. Then he made him self vanish in the bathroom. He jumped under the shower and just rinsed himself with hot water.

'_How can that happen? I'm reading a stupid letter that most likely even is fake and what am I doing? I'm having a wet dream about Draco. Oh my…that's so embarrassing. No one can ever find out. Aaaah I have to stop thinking about him and his freakin eyes are following me! Aww like a tarn you could sink into. But well..uhm..not that I would want that. Pshh..he still is the most ignorant person I've ever met. He and this stupid face Snape. Well they would make a good couple – since they are so much alike. But don't the opposites attract each other? Draco and I …I would say we are total opposites. Oh my god. What am I thinking here once again. I can't be attracted to Draco. He's a rat. And hey! First of all he's a boy. And since I'm pretty sure I'm male too – _looking straight down his body –_ yes really sure, I first would have to be gay to be attracted to him. And since I'm not…I don't fancy him! And here's the end of it!'_

He turned off the water, stepped out of the steamy showerand changed into his school clothes. A quick look at the clock revealed to him that he was already late for breakfast and would be late for his first class Potions if he wouldn't hurry. So he quickly took his books and ran off not to get too late to Snape's class.

Soo that was chapter two. I hope the dream isn't too weird…I enjoyed writing it though because well it's a dream and so you can just write any nonsense haha

Oh and..thanks for reading 

Revieww!!


	3. A lil blood brings the people together

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**A lil blood brings the people together**

After Harry grabbed his books for Potions he ran as fast as he could down the stairs to the common room. There he noticed that he indeed was the only one left. He tried to run even faster and reached the last stairs he had to take. He already could see the door to the classroom. And it was about to get closed.

'_Damn it!'_

The door was closing what meant that Snape has already entered the classroom. Harry hurried and as he reached the last step he stumbled all of the sudden. He flew through the air and if someone would have actually taken a snapshot it would look just like he would have tried to fly – at least in a very humble way. As ungraceful he looked like – as hard he hit the stony floor with his forehead which started to bleed immediately. Harry groaned loudly and clenched his teeth. His forehead hurt as if something would push hardly from inside against his front. He tried to get up but the moment he stood straight everything turned black and he just fainted.

Harry lied there on the floor just a few second as someone came running down the stairs. A black and green cape flattered loudly and heavy steps echoed in the hall. Suddenly the noise stopped. Draco Malfoy was standing on the last step as he caught sight of a chaotic view. Harry was lying there in a small puddle of blood. Probably his own. A shocked expression came into Draco's face and he hurried to reach the body which was lying on the floor – pretty much inanimately. Draco let himself down besides Harry and softly heaved his head on his lap, placed two fingers at his carotid artery and tried to feel some pulse. He sighed relived as he felt one. Harry had a pulse…a very low one. He then wanted to make sure that Harry was breathing. He moved with his head down and stopped just close to Harry's. His mouth was a little bit opened and Draco could feel the faintly breathing.

Suddenly Harry came back to consciousness and slightly opened his eyes as he recognized those silky lips he had dreamed of the night before.

Harry: _"Am I dreaming again?"_

Draco was glad that Harry had gained his consciousness back again and smiled. Then he thought about what Harry just said – _"What do you mean with again?"_

Harry sat up and felt his forehead with his fingers.

He mourned – _"Ouch..what happened?"_

Draco: _"Don't ask me Potter…I found you lying on the floor lying in all that blood. Oh about that…you should go to the nurse. I'm coming with you."_

Harry – making a face: _"Why…?"_

Draco was obviously thinking about what to say – _"Uhm…well…you need someone to come with you, because…right because you can't walk up there alone! The hospital wing is right on the other side of Hogwarts. You could faint again and then maybe none would find you. I mean…it's safer if I'm coming with you."_

Harry thought a few seconds a bout it and then just said: _"Alright. Whatever. Let's go."_

A smile flashed over Draco's face, he got up and laid his arm over Harry's shoulders obviously to stabilize him. As Harry felt Dracos arm which was pretty trained after all as Harry noticed he felt this special feeling again. The feeling he knew from his dram he had the night before.

'_What is this feeling__ about?' _

Draco: _"Everything alright? You look kind of…uhm concerned."_

Harry: _"Oh no. What? Concerned? Haha…I'm not concerned. Why should I be concerned…I don't have weird déjà-vu's alright!"_

Draco – making a face: _"Erm. Déjà-vu? What are you talking?" _

Harry opened his mouth and tried to say something but as he couldn't think of anything he just decided to shut up. Draco stopped, turned to Harry, looked directly in his eyes and said: _"Potter, or well…Harry, you can tell me everything."_

In that moment Harry even believed in what he said. Even though he barely realized what he was saying. He was captured by those shiny silver eyes looking at him. Harry came fully back to his senses – he was confused though. He had to get away from Draco. He was driving him crazy. He just couldn't think straight anymore.

Harry: _"I wanna thank you for you know…helping me and stuff but I guess you have to get back to class. Snape probably is pretty mad. I'll get there from here on my own, don't worry. Just explain to snape you brought me there – he might understand…at least I hope so. But if he doesn't believe us he shall ask the nurse. Right that's what we're gonna do…so well see you later."_

With those words Harry left a bewildered Draco behind.

Harry went off as fast as his dazzled mind would allow him to.

'_Ah finally. I'm free.'_

A few seconds later he regretted sending Draco away though. He suddenly felt so awkwardly lonely. But he hadn't much time to think about it, he just reached the hospital wing. As he entered the room a nurse glanced at him and a shocked expression came on her face.

Who can blame her…Harry's face was all over with already dried blood and fresh one right on his wound. The nurse ran over to Harry and dragged him to one of the beds.

Nurse: _"Boy…how did that happen?"_

Harry told her the whole story – that he was too late for class and all that. After telling her, the nurse started to giggle and gave him some potion he was supposed to drink. Harry then realized how stupid all that sounded…_'The nurse gotta think I'm a jerk.'_

When the first period was over, Harry was still lying in the bed, experiencing the worst headache he's ever had as Hermione and Ron showed up.

Ron: _"Dude! We've heard what happened…haha sometimes you're really humbly eh?"_

Hermione: _"Shut up Ron…Harry! Are you alright? I heard your wound is pretty bad."_

Harry: _"Erm…who told you? I mean, I don't even know what really happened. I guess I slipped or something."_

Ron: _"Haha well…Draco used Potion class to erm well kind of make fun of it. His version actually was really funny!"_

Harry glanced angrily at Ron who immediately stopped talking, then he addressed Hermione: _"I don't get it! He found me there lying on the floor after I slipped I guess. When I woke up I freaking lied on his lap okay! And he was almost nice to me, he wouldn't let me go to the nurse's alone and he would help me not to fall again. He acted to sweet…" _He reddened. _"…well anyways!! No I really want to find out what this letter was about! You're still helping me right?"_

Hermione – smiling: _"Off course I'll help you." _She pushed Ron with her elbow in his ribs and he squeaked: _"Oh ya sure mate!"_

Harry felt satisfied and a gust of sleepiness falling over him, so he slept in hardly whispering _"Thank you…"_.

Ron and Hermione left him heading to their next class.

Ron: _"So what do you honestly think of this letter? Isn't all that kinda weird?"_

Hermione: _"Well yes indeed. But it seems to be important for Harry…for what reason it might be. But since we are his friends we should support and help him."_

Ron: _"Even if he turns out to be…some of those happy rainbow people?"_

Hermione: _"Excuse me?"_

Ron: _"Gaah…you know what I mean."_

Hermione: _"Oh Ron. Especially then."_

Omake:

Harry: _Muhaha! This plan is way too good._

Author: Here's your tomato sauce.

Harry – with some twitching nerve under his eye: Tomato sauce?? Are you fuckin kidding me?

Author – contemplative: Erm..you asked for some red uhm..what was it again…

Harry – making a face: Blood??

Author – smiling broadly: Oh yeah! That's what I was looking for.

Harry: Oh maaan..now give me the freakin tomato sauce. Draco's coming soon.

Harry poured the whole bottle of tomato sauce on the floor and placed his head right in the middle of the puddle.

Harry – laughing madly: Muhaha…now he HAS to touch me!

Author – disgusted: I wouldn't touch you.

Harry: Shut the fuck up or I'll freaking kill you! And now get Draco to come here!

Author: Oh damn..why do I always create such freaky characters?!

Haha so well..yaa the third chapter and my very first omake..I hope you like it

Revieew!!

Thankies for reading


	4. Sweet Poison

Chapter four

Chapter four

**Sweet Poison**

While Harry was still sleeping, Ron and Hermione had their next class – defense against the dark arts. When class was over and everyone tried to leave the classroom of course as fast as possible, but Draco for some reason headed Ron and Hermione off. He got them in the way before they could leave.

Ron - skeptical: _"Hey! What do you want?"_

Draco: _"I…erm…I'm just wondering…how is Potter doing?"_

Ron – making a face: _"YOU…you are asking me about Harry?"_

Hermione noticed the unequivocal fact that Ron was getting angry. She wanted to avoid any trouble so she pushed Ron aside, hissed _"Calm down!" _to Ron and then addressing Draco: _"Harry is alright so far. He's just tired and needs lots of sleep. I guess you can visit him tonight."_

Ron made a face and said _"What the…?"_ but before he could continue Hermione turned to him in order to push him away… _"Well we have to go…bye"_

Ron: _"Why did you tell him to visit Harry? Are you mad?"_

Hermione – rolling her eyes: _"Oh just shut up."_

When lunch time came, Hermione and Ron would go up to the nurse's room in order to look after Harry. As expected he was still sleeping. Harry lied on one of the beds which was placed right next to a small window. In the morning it was all cloudy but it had started to rain so it was brightening up, even sun came out a little bit. Ron and Hermione now were standing right next to Harry. Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed and softly patted his head. _"It's time to wake up, Harry."_ Usually she wouldn't have woken him up, but she had something to talk with him about. Harry slowly woke up… _'Draco?'_ As Harry recognized that it wasn't him at all, he was glad he didn't say it loud – he blushed a little.

Hermione:_ « Hey Harry! Do you feel better already? »_

Harry: _"Oh, ya I do. The headache is gone, which is good and ya for some reason I'm not tired anymore."_

Ron: _"Dude – that's cause you slept the whole time!"_

The three of them started laughing, but then Hermione got serious again: _"Well Harry, when you were sleeping Draco asked me about you. I think he really worries about you. He might come visit you tonight."_

Ron: _"Gaah…he better stay away from you!"_

Hermione – giving Ron an angry look: _"You don't know what's 'better' for Harry."_

Harry – seeming to be a little insecure: _"Erm, well seriously…I don't care if he comes or not. If he does..well nice he cares. But if not, I don't care. It's not that I want him to come in the first place, but if he does anyways I don't really care either. I just don't care…ya I don't care." _

Hermione: _"You're saying 'I don't care' a little bit too often, you know.."_ – she smiled.

Harry blushed once again, turned his head and looked out of the window trying to change the topic… _"It's raining, hmm?"_

Hermione: _"Don't try to change the topic. I think you should talk to Draco in person about the letter you found yesterday – since he's visiting you tonight."_

Ron: _"You can't say if he's coming or not, Hermione.You might be..okay you ARE intelligent but still you can't foresee what's gonna happen."_

Harry: _"Actually I gotta give Ron that one…"_

Hermione: _"Might be, but still…I think you should talk to him in person – without any potion."_

Harry: _"May I remember you that you promised me to help me?"_

Hermione: _"But I AM helping you. At least I'm trying to okay."_

Harry: _"If you want to help me, make this potion for me." _

Hermione sighed and went on: _"But Harry…"_ – Hermione didn't know what to say, she wanted to help Harry, but not in that way… _"…I don't think it's right that way. Have you ever thought about Draco's feelings? If you force him to express his feelings, you're going to hurt him more than you can imagine. Think about it."_ With those words she got up turned silently and left the room without saying anything – both, Ron and Harry, staring at her.

Hermione's words hit Harry. _"Damn it…she's right."_

Ron: _"But how are you going to find out now? You're not actually thinking about talking to him…are you?"_

Harry: _"Of course I have to talk to him! There's no other way…is there?"_

Ron: _"Dude…don't ask me. But you know, I'm gonna think about it, maybe I'll have a good idea."_

Harry: _"Alright. So if something comes to your mind, tell me. But if I get to talk with Draco first, I'm just gonna do it."_

Ron tried to smile: _"Okay mate, I've gotta go now…see you later!"_

Harry was alone again. Nothing left to keep him from thinking…

'_Draco is caring about me…_

_Oh what happened? Three days ago my world was fine. Well some people trying to kill me and stuff but I'm used to that so it's pretty much my life. But that? I can't handle it – at all. I didn't even feel that way with Cho. __Cho…I used to really like her. I felt warm thinking about her and all that. It was nice to kiss her and felt good. But it's so different now – I'm so insecure. I've never blushed that often in my whole life like in the past two days. And these new feeling in my stomach – I can't even describe it. Butterflies? No, different. I don't know. I don't know anything. The one thing I do know – it's different. It's different to everything I've ever experienced. It's infiltrating my thoughts, my brain. It's like poison spreading out slowly in my mind but somehow it doesn't kill me. It just kind of paralyzes me. Poison. Yes it's poison. But still – if you think of poison it's something dark and bitter – it's not like that. It feels bright and sweet. Sweet poison? I guess. And bright – like in my dream. When he came to save me and everything was coated with light. Ach…I don't want to think about all that anymore. All those feelings walloping inside me. I probably should just let them out and see what happens - like you handle a boiler standing under huge pressure. You open it and let the pressure come out – before it might explode – before I might explode._

_Maybe I really should talk with Draco about it. But what if…what if he's just making fun of me? What if he and his frie__nds are trying to fool me? But if I'm going to stay calm and objective – just asking him what this letter was about than he's not gonna find out how I feel about this whole thing. Right – ha! Now I finally know what to do…"_

Satisfied that all those thoughts led to a solution, he fell back to sleep.

--

Omake:

Hermione: _I'm not gonna help you forcing Draco to tell the truth!_

Harry – jumping out of his bed: _Are you fuckin' kidding me? I helped you in soo many ways and you can't help me harassing someone??_

Hermione – making a face: _When have you ever helped me?_

Harry: _Well…well…_ - pulling out a gun, shooting at Hermione but stopped the bullet in the last minute – _I just saved your life!_

Hermione – squeaking: _What the…? You freakin idiot!! _

--

Okay..so the fourth chapter's done. Thanks for reading!! And well don't forget – review!!

Oh and sorry for the omake..haha it's stupid this time I know


	5. Message in a Pocket

Chaper five

Chaper five

**Message in a Pocket**

When Harry woke up again it was pitch black outside. Only a few stars tried to enlighten the dark night, the moon was fully covered by thick clouds. The very first moments Harry had forgotten where he was lying and he was a bit confused. When he put on his glasses and looked around, everything came back to his mind. He was still at the hospital wing. Harry got up and slowly went to the bathroom in order not to wake somebody up. He had no idea what time it might be, his inner clock was totally confused since he slept the whole day. He stepped in to the dark room as the light suddenly was lid by itself. But it took a few seconds until it was all bright. It gave Harry the creep and he decided to get out there fast.

'_I wonder what time it is. It's already dark outside. Hmm…did Draco visit me? If he did he would have woken me up…would he? __He didn't come. _

_It's not like I've waited for him. It's not like I'm disappointed. It's not like I wanted him to come. It's not like I need him. It's not like…it's not like I love him. Love him. I…I…love him? Do I love him? Why can't I stop thinking about it…" _

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pale white and his hair was all fluffy. He turned in order to go back to his bed. When he came there the nurse was already there looking for him. _"Ah there you are…I just wanted you to tell that you can sleep in your own bed tonight. Your wound is healed already and your headache should be gone by now. If you have any problems just come here at anytime, alright?" – "Oh yes, thank you."_

So Harry took on his regular clothes and was about to leave as he noticed a small piece of paper lying on his bedside table. Harry was puzzled – _'Again?'_

He noticed that the nurse's eyes laid upon him so he just took the paper, put it in one of his pockets and left. _'I'll open it in my room – when I'm alone.'_

When he came to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him – with a huge pile of books.

Harry sighed: _"Och…please don't…"_

Ron: _"I'm sorry dude but no one would let you get away without homework."_

Hermione: _"Don't worry, we'll help you."_

Ron – making a face: _"We will?"_

Hermione looking seriously at Ron: _"Yes Ron, we will."_

Harry: _"No seriously…it's alright. You had an exhausting day and well I just slept the whole time. I'll go to the library, there it's gonna be more calm, you enjoy your free time!"_

With those words Harry got up again and tried to pick up the pile of books – but they were too many and too heavy. So Harry just casted a spell and they were flying in the air right after him. He left the common room and made his way to the library. He passed a few laughing students who obviously were on their way to their common room. But Harry actually didn't regret being alone. Nothing against his friends – they've helped him in so many ways but right now he just wanted to be left alone. And the fact that he had so much homework felt almost relieving. At least it would distract him for quite a while. When he arrived at the library only a few random students still were studying there. He sat down at a desk in a corner right next to a window and let the books land on the table. Harry opened the first book which was lying on the pile and started to work.

Harry moaned, not necessarily because he was tired but because he was working for such a long time and the light could have been a little brighter – his eyes were already getting tired. He was done with almost the whole pile as he heard a random noise right behind him. He turned around…

"_Oh…hey__…"_ – it was Draco. He looked undecided what to do. He looked around and took a random book out of the shelf next to him, but he wasn't even paying attention to it. _"…how's your head, Potter?"_

'_Oh my…Draco…what…I…fuck.' _– Harrygot that feeling again. His stomach began to fizzle and he blushed a little – _"Oh, well ya, I'm fine. My wound's already healed and even the headache is gone."_

Draco nervously handed the book from the one into the other hand – over and over again… _"That's good. I suppose you slept a while."_

Harry responded: _"The whole day – to be honest."_

None of the two knew what to say next. They were just looking at each other…

'_What shall I say? I gotta say something…else he'll leave. He'll leave…me. But what shall I say? I can't, I just can't ask him about the letter. It would be too …too well I guess weird. __But if I ask him how his day was it would be weird also. This whole situation is fuckin WEIRD!! Aaaaaah. Okayy stay calm Harry. No I'm talking..erm..thinking to my self. Where is this going to lead? Self-destruction. Enough! No say something!!...'_

"_How are you?" – _Harry almost choked those words out of his inner self but Draco seemed to be glad that the wordless quietness was gone and that the tension was getting less.

Draco: _"Well I'm fine…"_ he started to move forward heading the chair next to Harry _"…today was a long one though. Boring and exhausting at the same time…"_ he set down _"…but lunch was delicious – as usual."_ He smiled and looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry became more nervous every step Draco came closer. When he finally was sitting right next to him and staring at him so shameless he felt like fainting. Though he still felt that he was too far away…again there was this quietness. Everyone who would have seen those two boys sitting there making no sound at all just staring at each other would have declared that as crazy – but there wasn't anyone left in the library except the librarian all in the front, but she couldn't see them.

So there they were - sitting next to each other in deep eye contact. Harry was once again fascinated by those shiny eyes as his sight lowering a bit down to Draco's lips. Those silky lips of his. Harry got all shaky, which didn't keep unrecognized by Draco. He lifted his arms and barely touched Harry's cheek. Harry felt electrified and closed his eyes as he felt something soft touching his lips. Those silky lips he only knew by looking at them softly kissed his and Harry began to respond those kisses. He placed his hands on Draco's chest where he could feel his heard beating fast. Both of them slowly started to get up, not even thinking about leaving the other one go until they were standing up straight. Harry had his arms around Draco's chest while his hands rested upon Harry's cheeks. Harry felt like he was in heaven as suddenly a random noise from behind startled him up. He stopped kissing Draco and tried to see where the noise came from but Draco didn't seem to care, grabbed Harry and pulled him back into his arms. The noise grew louder when Harry all of the sudden winced and…woke up. Draco was gone, Harry's lips felt cold. Disappointed and confused at the same time Harry looked up. There he was standing – Draco Malfoy. He was giving Harry a weird expression – _"Sleeping in the library, Potter? Are your beds not comfortable enough anymore? I know some really comfy ones…"_Harry didn't get what he was talking about he was too occupied wiping away his drool – _"Erm, actually I've got to do lots of homework still, so if you'd excuse me."_

Draco started to giggle – "_Potter….as far as I can evaluate you're already done…" _Harry was puzzled, looked back at the pile of books and indeed – he was already done. _'But how would he know?'_ _"So what do you want in the first place?"_, Harry asked.

Draco obviously looked confused – _"Didn't you get my message?"_

'_Message? What message?' – _Then he remembered the tiny piece of paper he found in the hospital wing earlier. He grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it.

"_Meet me at the library at midnight. D.M."_

--

So well end of chapter five – again just a dream…I know might be disappointing but I think it's too early..but don't worry time will come haha

REVIEW…thankies for reading!


	6. A dream coming true?

Chapter six

Chapter six

**A dream coming true?**

Harry read the tiny piece again – _"Meet me in the library at midnight. D.M."_ and then looked up right into Draco's face which had come closer.

'_But how…why…?' _– _"You…you wanted to meet me?"_

Draco needed a few seconds to figure out what to say – _"Well, ya actually I wanted to visit you in the evening…since Hermione told me that would be okay. And I've been there at seven but you were sleeping and I didn't want you to wake up. I figured out that, if you're sleeping the whole day, you'll wake up some time in the evening so I left you this note hoping that you might see it."_

Harry was puzzled – _'He was there. He was there to see…me.'_ Harry's heart started to beat faster as he stepped a little forward into Draco's direction just as if he was being attracted to him. Just like iron is attracted to a magnet. _"And you came because…?"_

Draco: _"Erm, I came because…well I was a little concerned. I mean you hit the floor quite hard, else you wouldn't have bleed that much and ja I guess I felt a little bit responsible since I found you. I just wanted to make sure that everything is alright, okay."_

Harry bowed his head a little bit to the right and made a confused face – _"But didn't Hermione already tell you that everything was fine?" _Draco slightly opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But he didn't quite know what it was going to be. He started to bite his lip nervously and then just said: _"Well, ja I guess I just wanted to make my own impression of your constitution…fine now I know."_ With those words and a disappointed expression on his face he turned and was about to leave.

As Harry noticed him leaving his first impulse was a calling him – _"Wait!"_

Draco's face was enlightening as he stopped and slowly moved around again… _"Don't…don't go."_ Harry blushed slightly and said: _"Well I mean…can you erm help me carrying those books back to the Gryffindor common room?"_ Draco looked puzzled but then answered: _"Oh yes. Course."_

Draco went towards Harry in order to take a few of the books. He reached for them just in the moment Harry did. There hands touched barely as the two of them winced and looked each other in the eyes. Harry blushed once again but this time he noticed that he wasn't the only one…Draco's usually pale face was slightly lid by some pink. Harry smiled and Draco responded with a nervous smirk. As they noticed that their hands still were touching, Harry slowly removed his in order Draco to be able to take some of the books. Harry took the rest and so they walked off heading the Gryffindor common room. The two boys walked next to each other – without saying a word both lost in their thoughts…

'_Wow…that was kind of embarrassing. I wonder what he's thinking right now…' _hesecretly looked at Draco who was walking next to him_ 'he probably thinks I'm acting weird. Well I can't blame him, I AM acting weird. As usual. Well not really as usual. Normally I don't act like this…but in the last two days a lot has changed.' _ Suddenly Draco's shoulder barely touched his shoulder – Harry felt this well known feeling again. _'Why do I feel so insecure and shaky around him?' _

"The password, Potter." Draco suddenly said – it took Harry out of his thoughts back to reality. He noticed that they've already reached the entrance to the Gryffindor rooms. He whispered the password as the huge painting flung open and the boys could step in. Though Draco stayed outside – _"Do you think it's okay for me to come in?"_

Harry looked over his right shoulder and just said: _"Sure…why not?"_

Draco: _"Well most of Gryffindor students hate me…"_

"_So what?" – _Harry just responded and gave him a wink to come in._ "I mean you've already been here."_

"_What?"_ – Draco gave Harry a confused look as the door closed loudly behind him.

"_The letter you put in my room?" _…Harry said that without even thinking and his breath stopped all of the sudden as he realized what he'd just said.

Draco's face got even more pale as it usually was. _"So you did find it? …I thought…I thought it might have gotten lost, since you didn't act any thing like uhm dunno different."_

"_I'm not acting any different? Are you kidding? Haven't you noticed all that freakin blushing in the last two days?"_ – Harry responded a little bit hysterical. Then he realized how silent it was. It seemed that everyone except them had already gotten to sleep.

"The last two days have been hell for me! I'm insecure the whole time and even more when I'm around you. I can't stand being with you…but I can't be without either. Since I've read this letter I can't think of anything else. There's this one question in my mind…haunting my thoughts not willing to stop till I finally have the answer – do you mean what you wrote in that letter…or is it just fake to somehow…to somehow fool me?" Harry's eyes were getting watery and were already filled with tears. Draco looked desperate and the moment a tear ran down Harry's face he ran over to Harry who was standing about 6 meters away. He wiped away the tear and before Harry could react…he kissed him. Draco kissed Harry. When he backed up again Harry didn't know how to react. He was stunned. Paralyzed. In his dreams it has always felt so magical like in a fairytale and that was – real. He wanted to kiss him again but he just couldn't move. A sad look appeared on Draco's face as Harry didn't react at all – at least not in his eyes. Inside of Harry there was a hurricane going on though. Invisible to Draco – so he backed up and left. Getting faster with every step he took. The moment he was out of Harry's sight, Harry collapsed and fell to the ground to just…cry.

Tears streamed down his face as he whispered _"I…I love you."_

Harry opened the boiler which was so much under pressure – and the result were eyes which weren't able to stop crying anymore…

'_He…he kissed me. He finally kissed me. It wasn't a dream…it was…real. But…but…my reaction. I'm such an idiot. He probably hates me now…'_

While Harry was still cowered on the floor in the common room holding his face with his hands, Draco was running towards the Slytherin rooms. But he came to a point when he couldn't run anymore. He got slower and slower as he finally stopped breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. He slid down to sit down. He just sat there for a while bent forwards with a fixed stare on his eyes. He seemed as if he was frozen. After a few minutes he lent his head back and a single tear ran slowly over his cheek.

--

Omake:

Harry and Draco kissing – beneath them a puddle of drool was getting bigger and bigger. They stopped…

Draco: _So that was great._

Harry – just standing there with a dgaf expression on his face. (don't give a fuck)

Draco: _Now say something!_

Harry - still no reaction…

Draco – takes Harry's arms and starts to shake them

Random cleaner – starts to clean the gigantic puddle of drool: _Men…always so messy._

Draco – giving her a strange look: _What do you think you're doing?_

Random cleaner – seems to be offended and starts to push Draco with her swab: _Shut up you bad pussy boy!_

Draco – offended by the nasty language of the random cleaner forgot about Harry and shut his mouth with his hands having a dazzled expression on his face: _Excuse me?_

Harry – falling down on the earth as Draco stopped holding him…still no expression on his face – he landed right in the paddle of drool: _Blubb…drowning._

Draco – looking in awe at Harry: _You've def seen better days._ – he walked away chatting with the random cleaner: _So you're a cleaner? Interesting job…want some ice cream?_

Harry – still lying on the floor: _I…blubb…love…blubb…you._ – drowning in his very own drool

--

So end of chap. 6 and finally the Harry and Draco kissed…for real but reality just isn't as easy as dreams are, but promised..Draco's not gonna walk off with the cleaner.

So thankies for reading and well don't forget to review ;-)


	7. Frosty Silence

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

**Frosty silence**

Harry woke up the next morning as something started to shake him. He slightly opened his eyes and noticed someone kneeling over him. _"Are you okay, Harry?"_ the younger Gryffindor student asked. Harry sat up straight as he noticed that he had been lying on the floor in the common room. _'I must have slept in after…after…the thing…'_ The boy who woke him up came back to his mind and his set up a fake smile: _"Oh ya I'm fine, I guess I slept in after I was done with my homework – it got late yesterday night."_ The boy, satisfied with Harry's answer got up again and left with his friends to go to class. Harry moaned. His headache was back again. He felt crappy – _'I guess it's not a good idea to sleep on the floor. Well not that I had a choice…'_

Ron came hopping down the stairs humming a random melody. _"Oh hey Harry! I slept great...what about you? Could you finish your homework in time and stuff?"_

Harry made a face – 'How can a single person be that happy?'… _"Uhm well, not really…I slept on the floor – just woke up or shall I say just was woken up? Ya that would describe in a lot better way."_

Ron: _"You slept on the floor? Don't you like your bed anymore?"_

Harry: _"Oh Ron. It's well…I can't tell you right now. Later okay? I promise but now I have to change before I'm coming late to class – again."_

Ron: _"Alright mate, see you then."_

Harry took his homework and the pile of books in order to walk up the stairs to the dorms. He hadn't enough time to shower so he just watered himself a little in the sink, brushed his hair and changed his clothes. Then took his homework and hurried to his first class – potions. But this time he was more aware of not falling. He reached the dungeons right in time and walked into the classroom. He was the last one about to arrive but as usual the place next to Ron was still free. He went up to him as he passed Draco. They had short eye contact and Harry shivered when Draco's eyes met his. Draco's look was ice cold. Harry sat down next to Ron having a guilty look on his face – _'Oh my…what was that? I know I couldn't expect something nice…I mean. Oh man I let him down. But…I…I didn't think he really would hate me now…' _

"_Potter, since you're so occupied doing nothing but staring a whole in that air in front of you, you sure can tell me which ingredients you use making an invisibility potion." _– a rusty voice said to Harry coming from next to him. Harry turned and looked right in Snape's dark face. _"Erm, sure…you erm need some…some of…" _– Harry stumbled but Snape interrupted him – _"50 points off Gryffindor. Now can anyone else tell me the answer?"_

Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. He looked over to Draco who was sitting two rows in front of him on the right. _'Oh how can I ever fix this? I have to explain it to him. I have to…have to fix it. I'm gonna write him a letter…yes that's gonna make it.'_

"_Harry…you look as if you were somewhere else…what's going on?" _– a well known voice whispered next to him. It was Ron and he looked very concerned, he was worried about Harry. He really had acted weird the last days.

Harry – whispering: "It's just that you know…I told you I'd talk to Draco if he comes visiting me right?"

Ron – nodding: "Yeah. Did he come?"

Harry: "No. I mean yes. But I was asleep and then…whatever long story – I got to talk to him but it wasn't quite what I've expected…he…he…" Harry's whisper got even lower "…kissed me."

Ron: _"He what?"_ – Ron's voice grew louder because of his astonishment and Snape caught attention of them – _"What is going on?"_

Ron and Harry looked at each other: _"Erm…we…"_ – but Snape harshly interrupted the two of them: _"weren't_ _paying attention? Ya? Right. Another 50 points off Gryffindor – for both of you! And detention tonight. See you at 6 pm in my office."_ Right in that moment the bell rang and Snape let off them.

As the three friends were walking next to each other heading to their next class, Hermione addressed the two boys: _"Detention. Oh my…that was so unnecessary. What were you doing anyways?" _

Ron looked dejectedly at Harry who then answered to Hermione: _"We were just talking about something."_

Hermione gave them a strange look – _"Talking, ya? So what is so important to talk about to get detention for?"_

Ron glanced at Harry who didn't know what to say and then said: _"Erm…boys stuff. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Are you serious? Stop being such jerks and tell me what the hell you did talk about!" – _Hermoine answered in rage, she didn't like to be left out.

Ron's face hardened and he opened his mouth but before he could tell Hermione something about her being ignorant against boy's stuff but Harry could interrupt him just in time – _"Well alright…I'll tell you but you have to promise me to stay calm." _With those words Harry took Hermione's arm and dragged her into the next corner. _"So…you really want to know what we talked about? ..." _Hermione nodded._ "…Well I erm…I told Ron what had happened last night…" _Harry told her the whole story. As Harry was finished he expected his friend to act weird to him but instead she slightly smiled and said: _"So well and how are you going to make it up to him?" _

"_Make it up to him?"_ – Harry asked puzzled.

Hermione: _"Yes, I mean he probably is hurt. I saw how he looked at you this morning…icy hm? But don't worry it's gonna be fine."_

Harry - blushing: _"What are you talking about?"_

Hermione: _"Oh Harry! Stop being such a fool. I'm not stupid – as you might have recognized during the last years…however – you do like him and don't even deny it." _

Harry was kind of shocked. Hermione got it in only two seconds. He needed three days to find out – _"How would you? How would you know?"_

Hermione was smiling at him – _"Oh Harry, it's more obvious than you might think but we gotta go now else we'll be late to our next class. We can talk during lunch about it alright?"_

'_Oh I'm so happy that they handle the new situation so easily. At least Hermione does…I wonder what Ron thinks about it. But it can't be that bad…I mean he still talks to me and stuff. He's not acting too weird. He probably will need some time to fully realize it and stuff but he's a great friend to me. It shouldn't be a problem. Oh man now I still have to talk to Draco.' – Harry's heart suddenly began to hurt – 'I'm such an idiot. I wanted this. I couldn't admit it to myself but secretly I wanted him to kiss me…I mean all those dreams of mine – couldn't have been more obvious. __Why couldn't I realize that before yesterday night…'_

Lunchtime came and all the students gathered themselves in the dining hall. The food was delicious as well everyday. But Harry couldn't enjoy it that time. His look lay upon Draco the whole time who seemed to be a little absent. He wasn't laughing about the silly jokes of Grabbe and Goyle as he usually does.

"_I've got to do something!"_ Harry suddenly said out loud then he got up and left towards the boy's dorms.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a weird and startled look, got up and went after Harry.

_-_--

End of chapter seven…so Harry finally got the fact that he really does like Draco and well he now has to make it up to him so stay tuned and don't forget to review :)

Thankies for reading!


	8. Bliss may find you

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

**Bliss may find**** you**

Harry was rushing up the stairs trying not to bump into some students who were heading to the diner hall.

'_I'm going to write him a letter. Just like he did. Well I guess it's not very inventive but it's perfect for expressing my damn feelings…since I could never tell him face to face...'_

Immersed in his deep thoughts, Harry didn't recognize his two friends shouting for him – _"Damn it…stop Harry! What are you doing??"_ Ron and Hermione were trying to catch up with him but he was too fast. As they came to the Gryffindor common room Harry got slower and Ron could stop him – breathing heavily … _"Dude…since when do you run this fast?" _

Not knowing what Ron meant Harry just said – _"I've gotta do something. I'm going to write a letter to Draco. Don't worry I'll be done when the next class begins – see you then."_ And Harry chased off again up the stairs.

He left Ron standing there shaking his head – _"Oh man. It's getting serious."_ Hermione finally reached Ron. Breathing heavily she sat down on the next chair – raddled in exhaustion. When her breath was regular again she asked Ron – _"So what the hell is going on now?" "Well…he's writing a letter – to Draco. And he said he's gonna see us when next class starts…"_ He slid onto a chair next to Hermione's _"…He's totally obsessed with him." _Hermione thought to see a desperate look on Ron's face and laid a hand on his knee – _"It's alright Ron. It's not like he'll forget us because of him."_ Hermione obviously hit Ron's nerve…his eyes got watery – _"But he hates us! And his friends? I'd rather kill myself than talking to them. He's going to hang out with them…without out. Without…me." _Ron was afraid of losing his friend. Hermione didn't know what to say. Secretly she also thought about that but then she said: _"Ach bullshit. He's never going to leave us. He's our friend – never forget about that. And now be a man …or at least try to and come on. We gotta go to class." "I am a man! A very manly one okay!" _– He jumped out of the chair and looked at Hermione with an angry face but immediately started to laugh. Hermione did like him and so they went off to their next classroom.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on his desk, a feather in his hand ready to write. But he didn't know how to start…

'_Draco…dear Draco…no that sounds weird – dear fellow! What the..? Erm…_

_Draco,_

_What happened last night was something I didn't expected. It was surprising. But I want you to know that it wasn't surprising in a bad way…I know you might think that I was shocked because I didn't liked it or some like that. But it's just not like that. _

_In fact I spent the last two days dreaming of that moment. _

_I wanted to be near you. _

_But I couldn't. _

_I wanted to touch you._

_But I couldn't._

_I wanted to kiss you._

_But I couldn't._

_I couldn't._

_Because I was way too shy._

_Because I was too insecure._

_Because I was too scared._

_And then you kissed me. _

_It was overwhelming…in that moment I wasn't able to think…to move or to say anything._

_That's the reason why I just said…nothing. The last few days all those feelings for you were boiling inside me. _

_They wanted to be left out but I wasn't able to find a way to do so. _

_But then they found a way. Or you found the way…in kissing me. _

_All those feelings overwhelming me – I just wasn't able to handle them properly._

_But now I finally realized what those feelings mean to me._

_I'm telling you all that because I want to apologize._

_I want to apologize to you that I hurt you in a way I never meant to hurt you._

_And I hope you are able to forgive me…someday._

_I love you._

_Harry._

_Damn it…I really hope this will make it…'_

A brief look at his watch and Harry stood up. He put the letter into a envelope and casted a spell that would make the letter find its way to Draco, took his books and rushed away.

When Harry finished his last class he met up with Ron and Hermione to go to dinner. Harry secretly looked for Draco but he couldn't find him anywhere. After dinner Ron and Harry had to leave to detention… _"Oh man…Snape is gonna torture us."_ Hermione smiled – _"Well have fun then!"_ And she left to the Gryffindor common room.

As Ron and Harry came to the Dungeons Snape was already waiting for them – _"There you finally are. You're now going to write an extra essay about today's Potion class and what we learned today. 1000 words minimum. Have fun."_ With those words he vanished behind a huge pile of different books stapled on his desk. _"As I said…torture."_ Ron whispered. Harry just smiled at him and then sat down on the next desk. Ran sat down right next to him and both started working on the essay – even though they had no idea what they did today morning. Sometimes they would start whispering and consulting with each other when they got lost – which would happen pretty often. Suddenly the door to the dungeons opened and a student slid in. Harry recognized it by the noise the door made – a loud creak. He looked up and his jar dropped open.

A skinny boy with blond hair and shiny grey eyes Harry knew too well walked up to Snape in order to talk to him.

'_What is he doing here? Did he come for me? Rather not…he's talking to Snape - probably a question about Homework or something about something randomly else. I wonder if he already read my letter. Oh my, he probably still thinks I'm a jerk. What if he didn't mean it after all? What if he fooled me? Kissing me is a weird joke though...'_

Snape gave Draco a serious look but then he walked over to Harry: _"You're dismissed in order to help Draco with his homework. I don't know why he would want you help but anyways, you can go." _Harry's face enlightened immediately. He didn't know what to say so he just grinned broadly took his books and stood up, handed Snape the essay he wrote so far and was about to leave. _"What about me?"_ Ron moaned from behind. Scruples were coming up in Harry's mind. He totally forgot about Ron. He suddenly was terribly ashamed of himself.

Draco seemed to notice his issue and added addressing Snape: _"You know, actually it would be a great help for me if Ron was coming with us."_

Snape made an angry face but crunched a silent _"Alright."_

Ron jumped off his seat: _"Yesss!"_ He then saw Snape's angry face… _"I mean. Okay thank you, it's an honor for me to help Draco with his homework."_ Then he rushed out of the room. When he passed Harry he whispered: _"Have fun"_ and a _"Thank you"_ to Draco, then left.

'_Draco getting us out of detention? Maybe he did read my letter!´_ Harry's heart began to beat faster.

Draco and Harry now where standing outside of the dungeons facing each other. _"Not here."_ – Draco whispered, took Harry's hand and took him with him. Harry was nervous… _"Where are we going?"_

"_Surprise__" _Draco just answered and went on still holding Harry's hand_. _

Harry was confused… _'Getting me out of detention and then leading me to some place? What is he doing? He's holding my hand…' _He smiled to himself. Suddenly Draco stopped.

"_Where are we?"_ – Harry asked as he looked around to get an idea where they were. But Draco just smiled at him, let his hand go and touched with both of his hands the wall next to them. All of the sudden a door appeared. Draco slightly opened it and took Harry's hand again pulling him inside the room that seemed to had come out of nowhere. As they passed the door, it vanished again. Harry suddenly knew where they were but he hadn't got enough time to think about it as all of the sudden Draco hugged him tight.

"_I'm so glad you wrote me that letter. I…I thought…I thought you wouldn't like me. I was acting very stupid, I just ran away. I'm sorry."_ He whispered into Harry's ear whose face was slightly red yet again.

"_You don't have to be sorry. I have to be. I should have said something. I should have…" _but he wouldn't come to end his sentence as Draco's soft lips would stop him from talking. Harry got all shaky, but this time he responded the kisses. He placed his one hand on Draco's neck and the other one on his chest, while Draco would drag Harry's body closer to his having his arms around Harry's hips. The kisses grew more intense by every time their lips would meet each other.

As if the room could read minds a giant mattress appeared on the ground. Draco dragged Harry backwards onto the mattress – still kissing…not willing to let off of each other. They slowly laid down – Draco on the top. He soon had his hands all over Harry…

Harry was roused and he enjoyed being with Draco, but it was a little bit too fast for him – "Draco? I…I think I'm not ready yet to…you know…to do it…"

Draco smiled, caressing Harry's cheek "Oh don't worry it's alright. I can wait for you."

With those words he kissed Harry gently on the cheek and lied down next to him. They kept cuddling and kissing a few hours until they finally fell asleep – Harry lying in Draco's arms.

Bliss surrounding them…

--

So…that shall be the end. Aww I'm happy and sad at the same time. I'm happy that I'm done cause it's finished and it's a good feeling :) but still I'll miss updating the story…

Anyways…I really hope you liked the ending – I wasn't too sure how I should write it.

Well..thankies for reading :)

Please review!


End file.
